marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mark Ruffalo
'Mark Alan Ruffalo '''wurde am 22. November 1967 in Kenosha, Wisconsin geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben und Karriere Seine Kindheit verbrachte Ruffalo in Wisconsin. Im Teenageralter zog er mit seinen Eltern, einem Maler und einer Friseurin und seinen drei Geschwistern nach San Diego. Nach dem Besuch der Highschool folgte ein Studium am ''Stella Adler Conservatory in Los Angeles. Obwohl er bereits neun Jahre als Bühnenschauspieler tätig war, erlangte er erst im Jahr 2000 durch seine Rolle in dem Film You Can Count on Me größere Bekanntheit. Weitere Filmproduktionen folgten. 2002 war Ruffalo für den Film Signs – Zeichen vorgesehen, als bei ihm ein Gehirntumor diagnostiziert wurde. Trotz Komplikationen nach der Operation ist er mittlerweile wieder vollständig genesen. Er spielte seitdem in weiteren erfolgreichen Kinofilmen wie Collateral und Vergiss mein nicht! mit. Für seine Nebenrolle in der Komödie The Kids Are All Right aus dem Jahr 2010 wurde er 2011 für den Oscar nominiert. Seit Juni 2000 ist Mark Ruffalo mit der fünf Jahre jüngeren französisch-amerikanischen Schauspielerin Christina Sunrise Coigney verheiratet. Die Ehe brachte einen Sohn (* 2001) und zwei Töchter (* 2005 und 2007) hervor. Ruffalos zwei Jahre jüngerer Bruder Scott geriet Anfang Dezember 2008 in die Schlagzeilen der Boulevardpresse, nachdem dieser laut Medienberichten unter Drogeneinfluss bei einem Russisch-Roulette-Spiel ums Leben gekommen war. Filmografie *1994: Ein Mountie in Chicago (Due South, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x09 A Cop, a Mountie, and a Baby) *1996: The Dentist *1997: Am zweiten Weihnachtstag (On the 2nd day of Christmas, Fernsehfilm) *1998: Studio 54 (54) *1999: Wer mit dem Teufel reitet (Ride with the Devil) *2000: You Can Count on Me *2001: Life/Drawing *2001: Die letzte Festung (The Last Castle) *2002: Windtalkers *2002: Coles und die Frauen (XX/XY) *2003: Mein Leben ohne mich (My Life Without Me) *2003: Flight Girls (View from the Top) *2003: In the Cut *2004: Vergiss mein nicht! (Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind) *2004: 30 über Nacht (13 Going on 30) *2004: Collateral *2004: Wir leben nicht mehr hier (We Don’t Live Here Anymore) *2005: Solange du da bist (Just Like Heaven) *2005: Wo die Liebe hinfällt … (Rumor Has It…) *2006: Das Spiel der Macht (All the King’s Men) *2007: Zodiac – Die Spur des Killers (Zodiac) *2007: Ein einziger Augenblick (Reservation Road) *2008: Die Stadt der Blinden (Blindness) *2008: Brothers Bloom (The Brothers Bloom) *2008: What Doesn’t Kill You (Boston Streets) *2009: Wo die wilden Kerle wohnen (Where the Wild Things Are) *2010: The Kids Are All Right *2010: Shutter Island *2010: Date Night – Gangster für eine Nacht (Date Night) *2011: Margaret *2012: Marvel’s The Avengers (The Avengers) *2013: Iron Man 3 *2013: Die Unfassbaren - Now You see Me (Now You See Me) *2013: Can a Song Save your Life *2014: Infinitely Polar Bear *2014: Foxcatcher *2014: The Normal Heart *2015: Avengers: Age of Ultron *2015: Spotlight *2016: Die Unfassbaren 2 - Now You See Me (Now You See Me 2) *2017: Thor: Tag der Entscheidung (Thor: Ragnarok) *2018: Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 *2019: Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2 Trivia *Mark Ruffalo hat den Hulk/Bruce Banner in drei Filmen gespielt (Marvel's The Avengers, Iron Man 3 und Avengers- Age of Ultron) und ist damit der Schauspieler, der diese Rolle am längsten behielt. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler pl:Mark Ruffalo